For the love of a Delancey
by carolinelovesfanfics
Summary: It is after the strike and Caroline is a girl newsie. The newsies and Delanceys made a truce and she is so happy about it. She likes one of the Delanceys and she's Afraid to tell the newsies. How will the newsies react? Mor importantly will he like her back? Read and find out. The story is better than the summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Caroline and I'm a girl newsie. The strike has ended about a month ago and everything is going fine. We made a truce with the Delancey and I'm happy about that. The reason why is because I have a huge crush on Oscar Delancey. I know what your thinking "why on earth do you like him?" We'll let me explain. The reason why is because he's really nice and sweet once you get to know him. The newsies have always warn me about if I get to close to him then I will get hurt. Ever since the truce came he has been talking to me more. The newsies don't fully trust him and his brother but they will get there soon and I know it I can feel it. Right now we are at the DC waiting for the gates to open. Soon enough Oscar came with his brother Morris. I also became friends with Morris. He's really nice too.

"Hello Lady Caroline." Oscar said

"Hello my dear friends." I said

"Hello Caroline." Morris said

"What's new?" I asked

"Oh nothing what about you my lady?" Oscar asked

"Nothing really and stop calling me that." I said

"Sorry not going to happen." Oscar said

"don't make me take your hat Oscar." I said

"I like to see you try my lady." He said

I reached for his hat and got it. I ran around with it on my head with him on my tail.

I ran into Jack.

"What are you doing Caroline?" Jack asked

"running with Oscars hat on." I said

I felt two strong arms rap around me.

"Got you" Oscar whispered in my ear. I turned around and face him with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Now put is back on." Oscar said while laughing

"Fine." I said with a smile on my face.

"Good now you too break it up." Jack said

Once the gates opened we got our papes and went separate ways. I couldn't stop thinking about Oscar for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight we are going to Medda's to celebrate the one month anniversary of the strike and the also the truce that we made with the Delanceys. Oscar and Morris are going to be there and I'm so excited and nervous to see Oscar. Tonight Medda wants me to song the newsies a song and I think I am going to do that. Right now I'm getting dressed into one of my dresses and it's really pretty. I just hope everyone will like it like Oscar for example.

"You almost ready Caroline?" Jack yelled from down the stairs.

"Almost just have to do one more thing." I said and put on my necklace. I walked down the stairs and all the newsies gasped.

"You look beautiful Caroline." Race said

"why thank you Race let's go I'm ready to party." I said

We all left to go to Medda's. Once we got there I saw my best friend Sydney.

"SDYNEY!" I shouted

"CAROLINE!" She shouted and we hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much." I said

"same here." She said

I felt two arms around me and I knew it was Oscar.

"Hello to you too." I said and turned around to face him.

"You look amazing Caroline." He said

"thanks you don't look bad yourself." I said

"Thank you my lady." He said

"I'm starting to like you calling me that." I said

"Good I must go because my brother is waiting for me. Save me a dance." He said

"I will." I said

"So how are you and Oscar been doing?" Sdyeny asked

"fine I guess." I said

"Does any of the newsies know?" She asked

"No and I'm going to tell them tomorrow I just hope that they won't get mad at me." I said

"Ok good now to get your mind off of that stupid boy drama lets go and have fun and dance." She said

"Sounds good to me." I said and we dance like there was no one around. Soon a slow song started to play and I got off the dance floor. As soon as I say down Oscar walked up to me.

"May I have this dance my lady." He said with his hand out.

"Of corse you may." I said and took his hand. We danced throughout the whole song and he's a good dancer. Soon the party ended and Oscar walked me outside.

"I had fun." I said

"me too." He said

"We'll I will see you tomorrow then. Bye Oscar." I said

"Goodbye my lady Caroline." He said and kissed my hand and I smiled. He walked away with his brother and I saw him turn around to look at me. I smiled again and waved bye and he waved back. On the way home to the lodge I had the biggest grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later

I told the newsies about me liking Oscar and they are ok with it. They told me if he hurts me the newsies will hurt him and I am thankful for that. We were waiting for the gates of the DC to open when the Delanceys walked up to us.

"Hey Oscar and Morris." I said

"Hello my lady Caroline." Oscar said and I laughed

"Hey Caroline." Morris said

"Oscar why do you call Caroline that?" Jack asked

"Because Caroline acts like the perfect lady to me and the name just stuck." Oscar explained

"That makes a lot of sense and we are also going to you that name for her newsies name." Jack said

"Sounds good to me Jacky-boy." I said

"Good." Jack said

"I like that name for Caroline she does act like the perfect lady but sometimes if you get her mad she can soak ya pretty good." Race said

"Thanks Race." I said

"Your welcome Caroline. So who are you selling with today?" Race asked

"Probably you or Jack. Forget that I'm going to take the day off and hang out with Sydney and go to lunch with her at Tibby's." I said

"Ok have fun." Race said

"Thanks." I said. The gates to the DC opened and the newsies filed in. Soon the newsies got there papes and headed their own ways. I headed to Sydneys house and knocked on her door and she answered.

"Hey want to hang out today?" I asked and she smiled

"Of coarse I have nothing else better to do." She said

"Awesome." i said and we walked around the city talking about random things. Soon it was lunch time and we headed to Tibby's. Once we walked in we saw all the newsies including the Delancey's and I smiled.

"Hey fella." I said

"Hey Caroline." The newsies said. I felt two arms around me again and I knew who it was.

"Hello Oscar." I said

"How did you know it was me?" He asked I turned to face him with his arms still around me.

"Lucky guess." I said and he laughed and I took his hat and put it on my head.

"Why do you keep stealing my hat my lady?" Oscar asked

"Because I can and you can't do anything about it." I said

"Oh really?' Oscar asked

"Yes." I said and then I saw the grin on his face. He started chasing me and I hid behind Jack.

"What are you doing Caroline?' He asked

"Hiding from Oscar because I stole his hat." I said

"Oh." He said while laughing. I turned and stood in front of him.

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing." He said. I felt two arms wrap around me and I knew Oscar was behind me.

"Got you." He said

"Fine you got me." I said and turned around to face him. I put his hat back on.

"Thank you." He said

"Your welcome." I said. At the end of lunch we left and went our separate ways again. That night was very uneventful.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter and thank to Ealasiad Una for my very first review. BYE!**


End file.
